


Jackson's Foolproof Plan M(istletoe)

by TheFluffiestSheep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, I know it's late shhhhhhh, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas Everybody!, Mistletoe, Oh so much Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffiestSheep/pseuds/TheFluffiestSheep
Summary: "Jinyoung-ah, it’s foolproof! I tell you! It’s impossible for Markimoo to enter this room and not stand under at least one branch of mistletoe!”Jinyoung looked up and shook his head while covering his own eyes with one hand. Not one, not two, but around four (Jinyoung might have missed a couple more) mistletoe arrangements were hanging either from several doors’ entrances or above couches.....Where Jackson's plan might actually be foolproof (and for more people than he bargained for)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Jackson's Foolproof Plan M(istletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooowww it's late and I knoooow I need to update "You're My Medicine", but hey its Christmas so I don't care, have a Christmas fic.
> 
> Edit: I might have added a couple lines... I was reeeally sleepy before publishing this.

“Jinyoung-ah, it’s foolproof! I tell you! It’s impossible for Markimoo to enter this room and not stand under at least one branch of mistletoe!”

Jinyoung looked up and shook his head while covering his own eyes with one hand. Not one, not two, but around four (Jinyoung might have missed a couple more) mistletoe arrangements were hanging either from several doors’ entrances or above couches.

“Jackson, I know you take your bets way too seriously… But to think you’d go this far. What was the bet about really?”

“I need to get Mark to kiss me without me asking directly or initiating! Damn Bambam for making those the terms, otherwise I’d be done already.”

Jinyoung took a deep breath. Why was that the bet? What prompted it? Why did Jackson decide to go through with it? 

He didn't even care anymore, he felt tired already.

“But seriously… four?”

“Six, the number of love. And everyone knows, you gotta kiss when you’re under the mistletoe to have a blessed romantic life otherwise you get bad luck! Although...Perhaps you could make better use of the mistletoe than me.” Jackson smirked.

Jinyoung huffed. There was no use thinking about his nonexistent romantic life. That was a topic he would rather not dwell on.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Jackson ran to answer it.

“Merry Christmas!” The loud happy voice could not belong to any other than Youngjae, and Jinyoung could not help but mirror his friend’s smile who came with Bambam and Yugyeom on each side, like a pair of mischievous elves.

Jackson and Jinyoung greeted them as they pilled up on a small sofa after the older, ever the gracious host, grabbed some beers from the fridge to offer his guests.

They only had to wait a few minutes for Jaebeom and Mark, who would bring the tree they would all be decorating.

Because Jinyoung had been the first to arrive, he had already helped Jackson gather all the Christmas decorations he had in the back of the closet, so all they needed was the two remaining members and the tree.

The doorbell rang once more, and when Jinyoung opened the door, he was greeted with a facefull of green.

“Mark hyung? Jaebeom hyung?”

“Oh Jinyoungie?” Well, that was definitely Jaebeom. “Unless you want to accidentally become an ornament you probably should move.”

With that note, Jinyoung moved aside as the most recent arrivals carried a huge tree to the center of the living room.

When it was finally put in place, they could all admire the lush green pine tree, which showed great potential taking into account the beautiful decor that for now still resided in the several boxes that littered the room..

While Jackson got some snacks from the kitchen for them all to share, Jinyoung walked to Jaebeom and poked him. He waited for the older to turn around, wordlessly handing him the roll of lights.

The trio which still sat on the sofa watched as the older of the two silently trailed behind Jinyoung in circles as he wrapped the lights around the tree, the maknaes all the while snickering with Mark, who watched the scene unfold as he carried a beer case to the room.

Once Jinyoung was satisfied with the light disposition, everyone picked either a red ball, a golden boot or a silver star to hang on the illuminated branches.

Because there were seven of them attempting to find the barest spots of the tree to decorate, soon picking the best placement for the ornaments became a competition.

There were indignant shouts of "not fair!" when Yugyeom and Bambam stole a box for themselves, and not so ethical twin puppy eyes from both Youngjae and Mark led to the demise of Jackson's interior tree design career. Jaebeom's strategy, on the other hand, involved holding Jinyoung still by wrapping his arms tightly around him. It was not as if Jinyoung could not break free, but he neither intended on doing the required effort, nor he thought that would be the best option when he cradled a fragile glass ornament in his hands (not that he'd ever admit that the warmth that seeped through the shirt he wore where Jaebeom's hands were splayed against him felt rather nice). Eventually, Jaebeom's arms left his waist and Jinyoung was free to hang the red glass heart on the tree before quickly turning around and stealing the box from the maknae, who was distractedly placing a golden angel near the top. 

He called a truce with Youngjae and Jaebeom, always leaving someone to watch over the box as Mark and Jackson had also allied in order to keep some of the last balls and stars in their possession.

Eventually, the tree sparkled with the content of the now empty boxes and the seven of them admired their handiwork.

Now that the Christmas tree was ready, there were still a couple more decorations to be placed around, like the fairy lights that spread their bright warmth and stayed over the red leaves of the poinsettias like stars that had been sprinkled. 

The usual Christmas songs played and even though the lyrics sang were a bit...“alternative”, everyone enjoyed each other’s company while downing some beer to help with the food that had arrived in the meantime.

They camped around the living room, just talking and laughing.

Mark got up, announcing he’d get one more bottle from the fridge. Immediately, the remaining members watched as Jackson go up, attempting to nonchalantly position himself under the doorway that led to kitchen Mark had disappeared into.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Mark returned and looked inquisitively towards Jackson.

“Jackson? Did you want anything from the kitchen?”

Jackson kept his mouth shut and Jinyoung remembered that he could not outright tell him what he wanted. But he also wondered how the hell…

“Let me guess...you made a bet with those menaces didn’t you?”

Jackson looked everywhere except at Mark.

“And judging by the way you’re silent as a mouse, you can’t tell or ask me anything about it isn’t it?”

This time Jackson looked towards his feet, fidgeting. Jinyong mused that it was kind of ironic seeing the usually bold Jackson oh so quiet.

But the most unexpected was when Mark actually lifted the other’s chin and slowly pressed his lips to Jackson’s whose wide open eyes expressed the surprise that not only he but also the others felt.

“Wait! How did you know?” Asked a perplexed Bambam.

“I mean, how difficult is it to guess when you have like… six mistletoe branches hanging around?” Mark pointed up. “Not really subtle.”

“Hey, Jackson, are you okay?” The question came from Youngjae, who kept his eyes on his friend the whole time.

The answer came in the form of a distracted nod from Jackson.

“So, did he win the bet?”

“Y...”

“No! I-I mean, I’m not sure.” Jackson interjected.

Jinyoung saw Mark look at Jackson again, the confusion during less than a second before he kissed him once more... and another time and another. 

Jinyoung watched as his friends seemed to finally get it together. 

Kissing under the mistletoe, illuminated by the Christmas lights… he could not help but sigh and wish that someday something like that might happen to him as well. Unintentionally, his eyes drifted from the couple, but Jinyoung only realized when he found another pair looking right at him, an indescribable expression on their owner's face.

A warmth surged from within which had nothing to do with the alcohol he had ingested before.

And fantasies he’d forbidden himself from thinking of before tried to reach the forefront of his mind, so he attempted to squash them down by taking a big swing of the glass he had in front despite having Yugyeom claiming that that was his wine.

After the new couple was congratulated, the main light was turned down as a Christmas movie was put on the tv and all of them spread around the available seats.

The movie was most definitely playing for ambiance alone, as they all talked over the sound of the characters of another Christmas romance.

And that, once again, reminded Jinyoung of a reality that could not be his. He got up, decided to get a glass of water.

He found he probably had indulged in a bit more than he should have when he tripped on some stray tinsel that had somehow not found its way to the tree.

And while he mentally prepared himself for some collision, he expected it to be against the floor, not a sturdy chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“You alright? Jinyoungie.”

Of course, of all people, he had to launch himself directly against Jaebeom.

And he probably should detach himself from him, but for now, he found himself yearning to indulge in the warmth and security he found between his arms. To close his eyes and pretend. Especially, when the movie chose that exact time to play “While the Angelus Was Ringing” and he could either choose to consider all quite ironic and as added salt to a wound or to just let himself imagine a future which he knew he would not have. 

Eventually, he pulled back, thinking he had selfishly indulged enough (even if it would never be enough) despite Jaebeom having made no effort to let him go. His eyes rose and he found Jaebeom looking above.

There, with its shiny red berries, there was a familiar sight.

“Oh hyung, it's a mistletoe!” And because suddenly he could only babble. “What a coinci...Hyung? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jaebeom’s eyes reflected the soft fairy lights and were so focused on something in his face that Jinyoung got a bit self conscious, especially as they slowly closed as their owner approached closer and closer.

And closer, until he felt soft lips touching his.

Jinyoung froze, his mind struggling so hard to process everything that it shut down instead. He saw questioning eyes in front of him, and the doubt and fear in them made Jinyoung react by burying his fingers in Jaebeom’s hair as he closed his eyes once more and kissed the man fervently, like he’d die if he could not taste the lips of the one he carried in his heart for all those years.

He felt a hand pulling him closer by his waist, until there was no space left between them and another cupping his cheek, angling his face to deepen the kiss. He hummed before his lips were massaged open and a tongue danced against his. His scent, his touch, everything about him surrounded Jinyoung and he felt as though he could never live the same way after experiencing this.

They separated, attempting to regain their breath, and as their foreheads touched, and they breathed in each other’s scent, they could not help the matching smiles that blossomed on their faces.

Their eyes met shyly and Jaebeom’s hand that had been on Jinyoung’s waist moved until finding his hand, interlacing their fingers as the one that still rested against the curve of his cheek caressed him.

"Jinyoung-ah, you have no idea how long I wished to have you like this. To kiss your full lips, to have you in my arms and being able to think of you as mine. Will you be mine?"

Jinyoung's answer came in form of a kiss.

“Everyone, it’s a Christmas miracle! Finally! The pining was insufferable! Jackson hyung, I don’t know where you got the mistletoe, but I want ten!” Bambam exclaimed, effectively bursting the bubble Jinyoung and Jaebeom had inadvertently created around themselves.

Laughter and overjoyed hoots filled the house, and as everyone’s focus eventually shifted to the presents, Jinyoung found Jaebeom’s hand still in his, much like their smiles still graced their lips. He felt a reassuring squeeze and with a sudden bout of courage, he pecked Jaebeom’s lips, reveling on the reddish tint his cheeks now worn. A color he surely matched as he was now mocked because of how red his ears had become when the leader had mouthed _I love you_ just seconds before. He knew they would need to talk about it as it was all so new even if it felt oh so right. Like it had been foretold for thousands of years. But for now he felt light, hopeful, happy, and most of all… in love. There was no more need for him to fantasize as he now had Jaebeom to help them dream of a future together. And maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself, and maybe he wasn’t, it was something he just somehow knew. Maybe not in his mind, but in his heart. It came from knowing someone for years, and hopefully,to know and share many more together.

Jinyoung shook his head, how come it had taken them so much time when everything was there all along? He glanced at their joined hands again, noticing how familiar and right it just felt and smiled.

Finally, Jinyoung looked up to the ceiling at the mistletoe, it seemed Jackson plan was foolproof after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have hallucinated from around the middle of the fic 'cause I'm sleepy and this is the only apology you're going to get sorry not sorry. Toodles! I need to sleep.


End file.
